


Cumin (fidelity)

by S_Horne



Series: August in Bloom [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, That says fidelity, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “One day, I think I’ll invest in a scientific research project and find out what the hell I was thinking when I married you.”Steve laughed, his eyes still shut as he slipped back into sleep. “As long as they also try and find out what I was on when I asked you to marry me in the first place. I’ve been questioning that for a while.”Tony couldn’t keep a straight face. He reached over quickly and deposited his mug onto his bedside table, wanting instead to shuffle down the bed and curl up against Steve’s side. “You’re a prick.”“Mm.” Steve lifted an arm and let Tony burrow in close to his embrace. “Pretty sure that’s what drew you in.”





	Cumin (fidelity)

Tony tried to get back into the bed as quietly as he could. It was rarer than a blue moon for Tony to be up in a morning before Steve and he never really knew what to do with himself when it happened. That morning, he’d realised that chasing more sleep wasn’t an option and had slipped out to make a quick cup of coffee.

“Where’s mine?”

Tony startled and let out an angry huff of air when he heard Steve’s voice from behind him. Perching on the edge of the mattress, Tony twisted to glare at his husband.

“On the counter,” Tony said, arching his eyebrow at Steve’s narrowed eyes. “Where you leave mine most mornings.”

Making a cheap, whining sound somewhere in the back of his throat, Steve wriggled one hand out from beneath the comforter and made a grabbing motion towards Tony’s mug.

Tony held Steve’s gaze as he settled fully onto the bed, clutching his drink to his chest as though Steve was going to snatch it away at any moment.

“You know you’re not going to like it,” Tony said, taking a sip when Steve continued to gesture. Tony made his coffee as black as he could get away with, whilst Steve could barely tolerate white coffee on a good day. His drink of choice was a tea with more milk in it than a shake. So much milk that it was hardly even tea, in fact, and that it became more like drinking a sugary glass of milk. Tony had long since stopped making it out of protest. It was disgusting.

“But I’m thirsty.” Then came the puppy dog eyes, the bottom lip pushed out in a deep pout. “And you should have made me one in the first place.”

It took all of three seconds for Tony to crumple, rolling his eyes dramatically as he held out his mug. Steve took it happily, pushing himself up just enough to drink without choking.

Not that it mattered when he took one deep sip and coughed violently anyway.

“God, that’s like drinking motor oil.” Steve grimaced and pushed the mug back towards Tony. “Well, that effectively ruined my morning. I’m up now.”

Tony snorted. “I told you you weren’t going to like it, but what do I know?”

There was a loud yelp and Tony jolted when Steve pinched his thigh, nearly spilling his coffee all over himself and the bedding.

“You are such an asshole,” he muttered even as he chuckled, mopping up a few drops of coffee that had spilled out and lifting his fingers to his lips.

“As are you,” Steve replied, settling back down and closing his eyes. “You should have made me a drink.”

“One day, I think I’ll invest in a scientific research project and find out what the hell I was thinking when I married you.”

Steve laughed, his eyes still shut as he slipped back into sleep. “As long as they also try and find out what I was on when I asked you to marry me in the first place. I’ve been questioning that for a while.”

Tony couldn’t keep a straight face. He reached over quickly and deposited his mug onto his bedside table, wanting instead to shuffle down the bed and curl up against Steve’s side. “You’re a prick.”

“Mm.” Steve lifted an arm and let Tony burrow in close to his embrace. “Pretty sure that’s what drew you in.”

“Cocky.”

“Yeah,” Steve cracked open on eye, “that did it too.”

The laugh that Tony let out was loud and bright, far too much for the early hour. He buried his face in Steve’s chest as he continued to chuckle, feeling Steve’s body shaking beneath him with his own amusement.

“God, you’re such a little shit.”

“That’s me.” Steve didn’t sound in the least bit concerned and Tony huffed out another laugh, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

At the touch, Steve pulled Tony even closer and Tony sighed in utter contentment, letting his eyes fall closed as he ignore the caffeine flowing through his body and gave into sleep once more.

“But I love you.” Steve’s voice was husky as sleep pulled him back under. “Wouldn’t ever want anyone else.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said, voice low and words starting to slur into each other. Maybe he was more tired than he’d thought. “I love you, too.”

“Even if you did try to poison me.”

Tony stuck his cold hand up Steve’s shirt, darting back when Steve kicked out. “One day I’ll succeed,” he promised. “Just you wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read any number of these fics and for the constant and overwhelming support. I know I didn't answer comments this time, but believe me when I say I read and cried over them all. It's been a fun one x


End file.
